Savior: REMUS LUPIN!
by BuzzCat
Summary: Random title I know. So basically James leaves Lily without knowing that she's pregnant. This is precisetackely  funky word, huh?  what happens. This is a belated birthday present for MyMusesSpeakToMe! Happy Birthday!
1. James is a prick

The rain swirled around Lily like a protecting blanket. But it couldn't dull the pain. Not from this. The pain, the rejection, the confusion. When had James started wanting this? Or was it something Lily should have seen a long time coming?

James turned and walked away from her. With him left Lily's acceptance, her love. As he went farther away, so followed Lily's self-worth. And it hurt. Christ, it hurt. Like getting stabbed when he left; the knife twisting as he ripped out Lily's heart.

Lily's hands folded over her as-of-now flat abdomen. Somewhere in there, safe from the outer world, was her last remnant of James's love. Her little remnant. But the remnant was her last tie to James, and everything James had had a hand in hurt. Like a cold fire chilling the very marrow of her bones and working its way out from her very center. As Lily felt that chill, she realized that this baby had no future. None at all.

_(A/N: So what dost thou think? This entire story is for my friend MyMusesSpeakToMe. Happy belated birthday!)_


	2. Lily makes a decision

Lily walked up to the hospital nervously. The door to St. Mungo's, normally so welcoming, now loomed menacingly before her. The expressionless mannequins reminded Lily of her baby's face that could never hold an expression. It was sad to never have the chance to live, but Lily knew deep down it was for the best.

She walked through the door, heading straight to the stairs. Level 3: Maternity. She moved into the waiting room, and took a seat. It was nearly deserted for a Sunday afternoon. Just one simple potion and she would be able to leave James behind. Forever. A brown-haired assistant in purple robes appeared in the doorway and said,

"Evans, Lily." Lily rose and followed the girl to a curtained-off room. She turned to Lily and said, "Your Healer will be in soon." Lily nodded and sat down. 10 minutes later, the Healer walked in. He closed the door, and turned to Lily.

It was Remus Lupin.

_(A/N: Sorry if the Mungo's floor is wrong. I don't think it said on the sign, and if anyone knows offhand, please PM me for future reference. Cookies to praisers, fudge to flamers!)_


	3. Savior: REMUS LUPIN!

Remus blinked at Lily in surprise. Lily flushed. Remus checked his patient chart and was shocked to the core. Lily Evans—obsession of his friend James Potter—was there for an abortion? Last he had heard she and James had been doing well. A few rocky spots sure, but nothing horrific. He said,

"L-Lily?" Lily said,

"Mhm?" Remus settled down next to her on the uncomfortable hospital bed. He put a hand on Lily's knee and said,

"What happened?"

Lily burst into tears. Remus pulled her into his Healer robes, stroking her hair as the words and tears tumbled out of her. Remus listened as best he could to Lily's muffled voice. About how she and James had had their fight. Lily wanted to be an Auror, but James kept on insisting she wouldn't be able to take care of herself. So he had proved his point. She couldn't live without him.

As Remus held her, he asked,

"Why? Why do you want to get rid of your baby?" Lily choked out,

"Because if it's anything like him, I don't want it." Remus nodded and held Lily until she was finished crying. He gently reasoned,

"Lily? Don't you think it's unfair to base whether someone lives or dies on who they look like?" Lily sniffled in reply. Remus continued, "I mean, isn't it kind of like Hitler and religion, what you're doing to your baby?" Still no response from her. Remus gently pushed Lily's chin up until she was looking at him through her shining eyes, "Are you really going to deprive Padfoot of being godfather just because James is being a prick?" Lily smiled shakily. Tentatively, she stood up. Remus supported her, as it seemed her knees were not altogether cooperating. Soon, she was standing on her own. Remus looked down into her eyes and asked,

"Lily? Do you still want the potion?" Lily's gaze flicked to the little dark green bottle. It could save her past, leaving the pieces for her to put back together. Or it could usher in the future, leaving another little piece to add to that puzzle. It could save her from James once and for all.

The very idea filled her with revulsion.

Lily vehemently shook her head. Remus smiled at her. She returned it, although hers was a lot longer coming. Remus asked,

"Do you want to go get the little Wonder Child checked on?" Lily gave him a moist laugh and said,

"Yes, if you have the time." Remus kissed the top of her head and said,

"I think I can make room for a friend."


End file.
